


Dual Instinct

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Wild At Heart [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: All errors are mine, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dual Form Shapeshift, F/M, Gen, More tags to be added, Please Point Out All Grammatical Errors, Please Point Them Out So I Can Fix Them, Rating may go up, Shapeshifter Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Version 2Female Bilbo Baggins, who is a shape-shifter, goes off on an adventure to steal from a fire breathing dragon





	Dual Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of The Hobbit movies, any of the books, or any of the characters. Though I would love to have Fili, Kili and Thorin, sadly it is not to be so.   
> **Warning:** There will be blood, gore and death. Also this is gender swap and unusual shape-shifting, just to give you a heads up.   
>  Anyone who knows where the idea for this kind of creature comes from deserves a cookie.  
> This is the second of several versions I'm writing, what girl!Bilbo changes into and her backstory is different. Other then that the plot is mostly the same.

        

~*~

         

_I lay down in a field with two of my cousins and a little Brandybuck boy who'd we had been asked to watch over. We watch the clouds but the grey skies and wind make it hard to see any shapes. The Brandybuck boy insisting that every shape is a dragon or a elf does not help._

_"That is most definitely not a dragon." Heather says haughtily._

_I can't help but roll my eyes. "Let him think it's a dragon if he wants to. What's it hurting?"_

_"Dragon!" The boy says happily, clapping his hands as I smile with him. Heather looks like she might argue but lets it go at the sound of a wolf howl._

_All three of us freeze as the little boy keeps chattering unaware to himself. The Took daughters look at me helplessly. "That sound close by?" Heather says, her voice barely more than a whisper as her sister Llorabell shakes beside us. I shake my head even as I climb to my feet. I can hear them off in the distance, getting closer as we stand here._

_"Of course not, now stand up both of you. It's time we head home." I instruct, scooping up the fauntling and passing him to the sisters. Being the older of the two, Heather pulls him into her arms, the boy going easily enough._

_Another howl sounds, closer now and I see her bite down on her lip as they both jump. I'm the oldest; I have to figure this out. If only I could change into my second form and protect them. But I'm still too young, barely a tween at all._

_"I want you two to start walking away very calmly and go home and hide, understand?" my voice is low and calm, I'm surprised it doesn't break. They whisper as they start to move away slowly. I'm relieved to see that they listened and I smile at all three as they make their way home._

_I turn to face the forest and wait. My nerves are shot. I reach inside my coat for the knife I had hidden there. Carrying it everywhere with me since the first attack. Though what can a little hobbit lass do against wolves with just a kitchen knife?_

_I keep my eyes on the trees scanning and I see them, only two but I can hear the howls of more somewhere in the distance. I pray for the safety of the ones I sent home and for the Shire._

_They are bigger then I ever thought they'd be, larger than any hobbit could hope to be._

_Their white fur like moving snow and I can see hunger in their gold eyes as they come closer. Despite the pit of fear growing in my stomach, I can't help but be entranced by their beauty. They're beasts but I've never seen anything like them and something about them calls to me. I'm only shaken out of my trance by the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. I lightly shake my head to clear it as I curse my foolishness._

_I lift the blade, point up and out. Slowly I inch backward, never looking away from the wolves. If they come for me I will fight, I will not die so easily. Nor will I let them pass to chase after the others._

_I can feel myself shaking, fine tremors running through me._

_The wolves are getting closer and closer and I don't know what will happen if I dare look away._

_When the wolves are close enough that they would only have to jump and strike me, they stop. They stare at me with their golden eyes unblinking. It feels like forever as I look into the wolf's eyes and I almost wonder what they see._

_My veins burn with fire, my pulse thunders and I'm not sure what made me move, but I do. With a harsh cry I lunge forward, slashing the nearest wolf across the muzzle with all my might._

_The wolf rears back, blood splattering on the ground as it whines in pain. I can see the white of the other's teeth as it snaps at me. I twist as it lunges, holding the point of the blade up between us and push against it as we fall to the ground. Its claws tear into my clothes, leaving small bloody scratches along my side. The wolf goes still above me and with effort I push it off._

_I can't hold in the scream as the first one snaps its jaws over my shoulder, its teeth scraping along my skin before I can even climb to my feet. It can only hold me for a second as my dress tears as I roll away. I am defenseless, the knife stuck inside the dead wolf. I can feel blood dripping down my side as I stare at the snarling wolf. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a broken branch. Without thinking I lunge for it and come up swinging with all my strength. The wolf rears back as I strike it._

_I hear my name being screamed. The voice is one I've heard all my life. My mother is running into danger, unable to change form, defenseless. The thought freezes my blood for a moment then it burns._

_My whole body is filled with a searing warmth as it changes. One moment I'm a small hobbit barely standing, the next I am towering over the wolf, my thick dark fur shimmering in the light._

_I turn to the wolf and let instinct take over as I lunge forward, jaws snapping at air as it backs away quickly._

_The wolf stands yards away, dazed, then moves suddenly, darting back into the forest as I bear my fangs in a hiss._

_I hold myself up by sheer will, my body aching with the change. I wait until I can no longer hear the wolves in the forest before I fall to the ground changing back. My massive claws leaving slight groves in the earth._

_"Briar." I hear my mother cry out again. Sluggishly I lift my head to find my mother running to me. Uncaring of the blood, she wraps her arms around me._

_"Mother." I say nothing else the shock to great for words. My mother tightens her embrace, "I know sweetling, I know."_

 

~*~

 

The memory of my change into my second form wakes me earlier than usual. After first breakfast, I tend to my garden in the early morning light. An hour or so later I clean myself up and start on clearing the mess that is suppose to be my library, it littered with five generations' worth of books and loose journals I'd been going through over the past few weeks. I work past second breakfast until the room is mostly back in order then decide to take a break.

I sit on the bench outside Bag End, reading one of my father's old books when I hear someone clear their throat. Looking up, I am met with the sight of a tall bearded man in a grey cloak. Unable to think of anything else to say, I bid the stranger good morning.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" The old man smiles to himself, "Or perhaps you mean to feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating this a morning to be good on?"

I can't help but smile in response, "I mean it as it is meant, all and yet none."

The old man smiles in return.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" I ask, hoping he will give another ambiguous answer.

"That remains to be seen," he answers, "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure?" I ask and try to think of why someone would come to the Shire to start an adventure. "I doubt anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures."

My short break over, I stand, grabbing my book and mail, "Well, good morning," I bow my head before turning to the house to get back to cleaning.

"To think I lived long enough to be Good Morning'ed by Belladonna Took's daughter as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon, but who. . ." Recognition flashes through my mind, "Gandalf."

The sight of Gandalf at my gate momentarily leaves me frozen. I am unable to speak, my heart pounding, as I listen to Gandalf's decision for me to join his friends in their adventure.

"No, no thank you. I have responsibilities here, you see. But do feel free to come back for tea or a meal if you like, and tell me all about your adventures. I'm sure it will be a grand tale," I say, quickly walking into Bag End. A large part of me wants to go back out and chase after Gandalf as I lean against the archway left of the entrance. To be my mother's daughter, but I can't, I had given her my word to not reveal my other forms to anyone nor to leave outside the safety of the Shire's borders to the east.

"Foolish," I whisper to myself. "Adventures are not for those of the Shire. Best to leave it to others who are not trying to live happy peaceful lives." I press my hands over my eyes, forcing back the urge to run after the wizard, I let out a deep breath before moving to the kitchen and start on making a large lunch to have out in the fields. Sprouts of green leaves have begun to appear over the ground. The sight of the fields would be rather fascinating by midday, a lovely image to witness.

The rest of the week passes as usual, except that I can't stop thinking of Gandalf and his offer of adventure. I know I will go with him no matter what I'd said as I set off on my daily walk, checking over the borders my ancestors had placed around the land to ward off evil.

That hobbits had made the land prosper is proof that they are gentle, peaceful, children of nature and magic. Much of my grandmother's kin see them as a blessing. It isn't that hard to understand when the first one of them changed into a hobbit and fell in love. Hobbit blood didn't mix with theirs often, their blood to strong. Though when it did, all of it added to the health of the Shire.

Though few have ventured from beyond the forest covered hills in the north since the last hundred years or so. Thankfully my Grandmother Blossom was one such brave soul, following her heart to the Shire after Grandfather Took, both having returned from traveling north. Together they had Belladonna, a wild spirited young hobbit lass with the Took family's need for wandering. Who like her mother, was not just a hobbit, for their blood runs true from mothers to daughters. And I am my mother's daughter through and through.

She taught me all that she knew alongside my grandmother. Occasionally I'd scent one off in the distance over in the mountains when I hunted with Grandmother Blossom. Though my mother could no longer change into either form, she would still go running with us every week or so when I was young.

 

~*~

 

At least twice a day I am asked questions about my visitor which I answer with honesty, the rules of hospitality were very clear about that. Not that I give one wit about such things. As the granddaughter of Blossom Took, I am nothing if not odd in my ways.

People will talk, of course, but that is the way of things. And they will talk of me as always, about my walking to beyond the ends of Hobbiton, my head far away in the clouds, running through the forest without care. Only really eating at four of the six mealtimes, preferring lots of red meat over any fish and vegetables.

My not giving one thought to propriety about my attire, walking about in loose trousers, my father's old shirts and a highly altered waistcoat underneath them in place of proper lady garments, my uneven hair cut short to barely curl around the tips of my ears.

Their whispers to one another of why I never cared to be courted in my youth and how I am on my way to being a spinster. Of how my feet are smaller than most with only a little hair on them like my mother and grandmother before me, has never bothered me in the least.

Now they have new things to talk of, my eccentric guest and his possible reason for visiting. Why I seem to be preparing a store of food and cleaning out my mother's old bed roll. All of it adding to the unusual hobbit that is me, Briar Baggins.

 

~*~

 

The ring of the bell at my door at suppertime is an unpleasant surprise, and the dwarf that invades my home is frankly alarming. Truly, he has no manners to speak of, gorging on my supper without so much as a please and thank you. The only thing helpful I get out of him being his name and that there are to be many more invading my quaint little home.

Without thinking too much on the possible size of the coming group, I start a large stew and put loaves into the oven to heat them. I just pulled them out and am putting a second batch in when I hear the ring of someone at the door.

The second dwarf to show is rather more polite, though he too comes in after only giving his name. His greeting with Dwalin is rather unusual to say the least and together the brothers start in on the pantry. Thankfully I'd moved all the food I had prepared for the journey into a different room farther back along with the rest of what I might need for traveling.

The third to arrive at the door are two rather attractive young dwarves, not that I'll ever tell them that after the younger, Kili, calls me 'Mister Boggins' and then tries to clean his boots on my mother's glory box. They help Dwalin move a table into my dinning room to join the other and make room. There is no point in arguing so I go back to the kitchen and check on the bread and stew.

By the time I finish the stew and pull the third set of loaves from the oven the bell rings again.

It seems as if all the dwarves arrive when the bell rings the fourth time. Gandalf's arrival with them does not help them find their manners in the least, but Gandalf at least wipes his feet as he inclines his head to me then to the others making their way into my home and I know I can't be mad. However ill mannered, my guests need food and a bit of rest, which I will provide for I had offered Gandalf a meal when he came back. By now what little indignation I may have has gave way to the feeling of resigned hostess.

Their treatment of my mother's good dishes is both terrifying and amazing. The way they toss them about without breaking and singing in tune with each toss leaves me a bit enthralled. Though I would never wish for a repeat performance.

The arrival of the last dwarf is more of a surprise than I am ready for.

Thorin Oakenshield, as Gandalf calls him, asks me what I know of fighting. Being what I am same as my mother and her mother before her, I have no need to wield a weapon. I can merely change and have my attacker flee in fear at the sight of me. Not that I will tell him that.

But to be called a grocer and then a burglar. His attitude towards me is less than pleasant, the others were at least playful with their words. This one however is just plain rude and I want nothing more than to hit the rude, albeit handsome, dwarf. I settle for offering him the last of the stew and a loaf of bread. Even when insulted, I'd been raised to be thoughtful of others.

Once Thorin is given dinner, the reason all thirteen dwarves and Gandalf are in my home comes to light. I don’t know what to think as the group begin discussing the adventure so I stand back in the doorway and listen to the others give reports, only venturing forward to refill newly emptied mugs with what remained of the ale in my pantry.

"You're going on a quest?" I can't help but ask as I hand Dwalin his refilled drink.

"Briar, a little more light if you please," Gandalf ask. Grabbing a candle, I watch as Gandalf unrolls a map, and the first thing my eyes find is the figure of the dragon etched in ink. Beside it, the words inscribed, I read aloud. "The Lonely Mountain . . ." I see other words written in a language I don't know shimmering on the other side of the map that no one seems to notice. There are some grunts at the mention about portents and ravens.

They speak of how they lost their home to the dragon Smaug and of how they wish to return to their homeland. Of how they will fight to reclaim Erebor, defeating the dragon and anything that dares try and stop them.

Thorin, it seems, is the only one who can keep any in line, his words bringing home the need for their journey. It's obvious by the look on Thorin's face and the key Gandalf hands to him, they were going to take back the mountain.

I can feel nothing but the need to go as well, to help them in anyway I can. I had already made my choice, but I know I would never forgive myself if I just sent them on their way. I will go with them no matter the consequences.

"That's why we need a burglar," says the youngest dwarf Ori.

"A good one, too," I say absently. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" asks the dwarf with the ear trumpet.

I pause. Oh no, he can't seriously think I am. "Am I what?"

"He says he's an expert!"

I open my mouth to protest, but no words come, just an almost squawk. I look to Gandalf in confusion, who says nothing on the matter, though Balin speaks for me.

"Master Baggins hardly seems like burglar material."

"That's because I am no burglar," I say. "I wouldn't be of much help to you for such a thing."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk," says Dwalin. "Burglar or not."

"Me? A burglar?" I mutter as the dwarves begin to argue among themselves. Gandalf is absolutely no help at all, telling of how I had fought off wolves as a child, making me out to be some kind of adventurer, based on things I'd done as a frightened child.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and can pass unseen by most, if they choose. Briar more so than any other of the Shire," he says, and that was true enough, I thought. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him."

"Oh Gods, the dragon . . ." I begin.

"--and Master Baggins has a great deal more to offer than any of you know," Gandalf promises.

There is a pause that no one is willing to fill, when Thorin looks over his shoulder, assessing me, and then to Gandalf, his expression grave.

Gandalf looks back and says, "You must trust me on this."

"Give him the contract," Thorin says, and I have a folded, orderly if a little bedraggled paper shoved into my hands.

On the bright side, I think, knowing I'm going with them no matter what is said, one-fourteenth of the total profit seems more than fair enough for such a journey.

"Lacerations . . . Evisceration," I gulped. "Incineration!?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt th'flesh off yer bones in the blink of an eye."

"Oh."

The dwarf Bofur goes on, but I don't remember what else he says. The image is quite enough, of dragon fire searing my flesh right off my bones, as I'd seen done with the meat I've helped prepare for feasts.

"Air. I need air."

And with that, I am out the door and leaning over the bench, my cheek resting on the cold stone as my stomach rolls. My mind going over what little my grandmother had told me of dragons; how the males are a third larger in size than females. Their lust for gold matched only by their lust for a mate. Massive fangs and claws easily rending through scaled hides to capture the females that dared fly to close. Male dragons were cruel, greedy creatures that would devour anything in sight.

It took more than a few minutes to calm before I could go back inside.

"I'm alright," I say, my stomach still reeling from nearly being sick all over the floor, the hands of a couple of dwarves patting my shoulders and arms in concern as I pass. Without thought, I collapse into an armchair beside the fire. I find myself holding a cup of chamomile and wonder if the particularly agreeable, tea-loving dwarf Dori has anything to do with it.

I look around blearily as they leave the living room, assumably because of Gandalf's bid for a private conversation.

"Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf sighs.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf says pointedly.

"Hmm, taking care of my parents' house, you mean," I retort.

"A house without an ounce of your mother's spirit left in it," Gandalf says. "Of all the things I expected to find when I came back to Bag End, I certainly did not expect to find a hobbit so faint-hearted, the word of a dwarf would nearly fell her."

"Well I'm sorry if the idea of being burned to death does not sit well with me, Gandalf," my voice and hands shaking. "Give me a nice hearth or a campfire any day. Who would be foolish enough to face a dragon?" My voice growing steady as I vent out my fears, "What were they thinking when they decided to go on a quest with only thirteen dwarves in all? Not even a small army, thirteen dwarves? They'd be killed! Incinerated! And you, how could you lie about me? What were you thinking, leading them to believe I'm some kind of burglar?"

"I was thinking, Briar Baggins, that this adventure might be something of value to you," Gandalf says gravely. "You may be a Baggins, Briar, but you are also a Took. No matter how hard you try, you cannot kill the part of you that is your mother's daughter."

We sit in silence, and I sip the tea finding it sweet and soothing, thinking over how little Gandalf knew of how much I am my mother's daughter.

The rest of the night is a blur; I forgot to sign the contract, though I remember the singing. It pulled me into a deep sleep.

 

~*~

 

The next morning seems again just like any other morning, except there is a sense of emptiness to my home that hadn't been there before. Or, I think looking down at the contract, it would probably be more accurate to say that I felt the emptiness of my home as it had always been. I can't waste any more time than I already have, who knows how far the others have gone ahead. It's time I head out as my Took kin is wont to do now and again. The deep seated need to go refusing to be ignored any longer.

"No sense borrowing trouble going unprepared. Thankfully I thought ahead." Trying to shake off my dour mood, I rush to the back room where I had started storing everything I might need for my journey with Gandalf for the past week. Quickly I pack my mother's traveling pack full. Two full changes of clothes and a freshly cleaned old bed roll. Some well stored food, a metal bowl and water skin, a second with ale that would keep longer. That left over some room for two bars of soap, I'd rather not make myself sick by my own smell, and more than a few bandages and salves I usually never bothered with.

I stop dead as I see the contract on the table, plainly awaiting my signature.

Quickly, I run with it back to my writing desk, hastily signing the contract and grabbing the two letters I wrote after Gandalf had first showed up at Bag End. One to Hamfast Gamgee to look after things, to let any young hobbit who wished to tend to my garden in my place and to keep others out of Bag End and my things until I return. The second would go to the Thain stating that should I not return in three years time that all of my things go to my young cousin Drogo Baggins.

I pull on my father's old coat and my mother's pack, not caring what other hobbits might think of my actions as I run out the door, locking it behind me, then I am off.

The pack bouncing against my back, letters in one hand, I frantically call out to Gamgee. I ask that he send out the other letter and to keep Lobelia out of Bag End while I'm away.

Running, it only took a few minutes to catch up with them, I'm not even out of breath, vaguely waving the contract in the air. I look to Balin as he takes it from me to look it over.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he says smiling down at me. The sound of the others' amused laughter makes me smile back at Balin.

The look Thorin gives me, tall as the mountain we were going to from the seat on his pony, leaves me nearly breathless. I'm not sure what to think of the way he looked at me, but it makes my back straighten and look back with all the dignity I can muster.

"Give him a pony."

Despite my pleas, no one listens and I shortly find myself dropped onto a saddle. The discomfort of riding makes its self known within moments. Finally I heave a sigh as I settle to sit in a way that doesn't have me rocking back and forth with the pony's movements.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" I turn to see a small pouch of money flying through the air, followed by several others.

"I don't think I want to know, do I?"

I notice that Thorin neither caught nor threw any money, but Gandalf catches a larger one than most as he explains why.

"We're just lucky these dwarves have never bet against your mother, she would have cleaned the lot out within moments." I just chuckle as I sit up straighter.

A bout of sneezes catches me off guard, thankfully Bofur tosses me a cloth to use as a handkerchief before I even have the chance to look for my own.

 

~*~

 

After a while it feels as if Myrtle is as pleased to have me ride her as I am. The thought that I have to ride her, when I can just as easily keep up on foot makes the ride all the more discomforting.

Most worrisome of all, is Thorin and Gandalf locked in a heated conversation at the front of the group and semi frequently glancing back at me.

By the time we stop for the night I am ready to fall off my pony, but I gather firewood as ordered. It's rather easy to find, my vision far better than the others at night. At least there is a good meal after, with the company laughing and talking loudly to one another. Left alone, I have some free time, so I lay back and look to the stars. My fingers tracing outlines of invisible shapes as I silently say their names to myself.

The rest of the night is spent in relative quiet, if you don't count Bombur snoring or the sound of dwarves softly talking.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The next two weeks are spent the same as the first day. Breakfast then riding until the sky starts going dark. I've been sent to search for firewood followed by a hot meal, loud talk and laughter, occasional singing now and then.

I felt like my backside had been beaten the first few times I slid from the saddle. After a day or so Bofur showed me how to sit in the saddle without hurting. He, Ori and Kili are the ones who usually ride close by to speak with me. Asking random questions about Shire life as we ride with Fili farther along adding one thing or another now and again.

Bofur kept interrupting with jokes now and again, which I have to admit were funnier than I thought they'd be. The ones that turn lewd, he leans in to whisper after the first few cause Ori's face to go pink.

It had taken a few days for me to realize that they always referred to me as male. I honestly hadn't meant to make them think I was a man, but none of them have asked, and I just never cared what others thought of me. Not that I'll tell them different unless I have to, Gandalf knows my gender and he still loosely referred to me as male. It seems it would be safer for me to be seen as male for the time being.

It rains on the ninth day, which is a blessing as it washes away the smell of sweating dwarves and results in Gandalf talking of the other wizards. Hearing that there are four other wizards in the world, one white, one brown and two blue, is rather interesting.

Setting up camp by the cliff side is a relaxing experience for me as my grandmother would sometimes have us rest in caves on a cliff after hunting. Though trying to sleep so near Bombur snoring is something I never wish to experience again. I'd been lucky until tonight with being placed on the other side of camp.

There is no way I can sleep, so I go and offer my pony a treat.

"Here you go, Myrtle. Our little secret," I whispered as I snuck her an apple.

Admittedly, it didn't take long to warm to the pony. She is a sweet creature, and she is better company than some of the dwarves, who haven't yet warmed to me being with them. Dwalin in particular is rough in his treatment of me, not that there is anything to really complain about. I am still essentially a stranger to them and their ways.

When I hear the first howl, I startle.

"Wolves?"

Fili and Kili still awake, both keeping watch, look up.

"No," Fili assures. "Those aren't wolves."

"No," says Kili. "Orcs."

"Orcs?" I suck in my breath realizing that I'd woken Thorin, whose eyes are wide and bleary at the word.

"Throat-cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there," Fili says with a shrug. As if this is a regular occurrence. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

The sound of Thorin's voice makes my stomach feel like it was falling.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

I take a deep breath, as Kili apologizes, hanging his head in shame.

"You know nothing of the world."

His words strike me numb, just as they do Fili and Kili, as Thorin walks to the edge of the crag, looking out into the darkness.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin says, walking over to the three of us. I slump against the sloping stone, breathing deeply. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

I look to Balin, eyes questioning. Fili seem to understand, his gaze passing over us to focus on Thorin, though Kili keeps his head low, still affected by Thorin's words.

"Orcs took his family from him," says Balin. "His grandfather and eventually, even his father." I freeze, the sharp intake of my own breath cutting through the quiet.

"After the dragon took Erebor, King Thror attempted to reclaim the great dwarven kingdom of Moria. But already, long before they had even made the attempt, orcs had taken it for their own. A great many of these creatures kept us from what we could have made our home, and King Thror decided to take it back, even if it meant a war."

I slide down the rock until my bottom touches the ground, resting my head against the cold stone. The concept of war is a mostly foreign thought to both my natures.

"We call it now the Battle of Azanulbizar, known to others as Dimrill Dale. We were victorious, though not without cost. My own father perished in the battle," Balin explains, the hard smile of an old wound etched into his face, "and Thorin lost his own grandfather to Azog, the Defiler. A foul enemy, a pale orc, who rode atop a white warg. His son Thrain, Thorin's father, went mad with grief. When he vanished from the battlefield, to death or imprisonment no one knew. The death of our king demoralized our kin, made the battle harder and harsher for we who were left fighting. But not Thorin."

And with a misting in his eyes, Balin tells us of the fight between the pale orc and Thorin, and how the dwarf prince had defended himself with nothing but an oaken branch, the very origin of his name. I can hear the admiration in Balin's voice, the pride in the one he now knows as king, as I look across the fire to the dark crag at the figure Thorin cut.

The figure of a king.

Learning of Thorin's past, hearing the tale of his grandfather's death and the loss of his father along with so many only makes my desire to help them reclaim their home all the stronger.

I know why I joined there in the first place, to help them get back their home from one of my own. Now I have another, to see this king of nothing become king under the mountain once more.

 

~*~

 

I never thought we would encounter trolls. That we had is one of the most horrific experiences of my life up to that point.

It had started a few days later when we stopped to set up camp for the night at a burned down farmhouse with Thorin and Gandalf arguing, and Gandalf choosing to leave for a time.

Other than that everything went as it usually did as darkness fell. I am sent for firewood then as one of the last to eat I am again sent out, this time to give those standing guard their food.

I bring stew to Fili and Kili, only to find that two of the ponies were missing. I follow them to go looking for the now four missing ponies, my nose starts to itch the farther we go. That we happen upon trolls, intent on eating our rides is not something I can stand for.

So without one word, I hand the dwarves their stew and sneak over before either can stop me. I creep past the trolls using the shadows to where the ponies are corralled. Thankfully they were well-behaved, not panicking at all, just waiting patiently for me to free them. Quietly as I could, stopping whenever one of the trolls moved or turned, I focused and tore into the rope with my claws.

Not five minutes later, I was able to cut the ponies loose without having to use the not so little scythe that was hanging from one of the trolls' grubby loin cloth.

The poor ponies fled, wanting nothing to do with me or the trolls. My triumph was short-lived, for along with the tramp of ponies fleeing was the sound of angry trolls crashing into each other to catch them. It wasn't until one nearly fell on me that they noticed me at all.

I had a moment, directly after being hung upside down and then dropped, that I genuinely wished I had changed to my other form and dealt with the trolls myself. My kind can easily takedown something of their size, my claws could pierce through their leathery flesh easier than any blade.

Scurrying under their grasping hands only stalled them for a time, though it had caused even more noise, drawing the rest of the company near.

The dwarves launched an attack just as my leg was caught. Dropped once more, I tried to stay out of the way being that I had no real means of fighting back without revealing some part of my second form. It worked for the most part until one of the trolls finally caught me again.

Being used to force the others to surrender left a horrible feeling in my chest. That I had to watch as the trolls slowly try to cook my friends alive made me sick to my stomach. If worst came to worst, I could change and hope the others don't kill me once they're freed. Though listening to the monsters talk increased my feeling of dread, it gave me an idea to stall for time until sunrise or Gandalf returned to save us.

The sound of anger at my suggestion to skin them was only matched by their outrage at them having parasites. It seemed only Thorin realized the gist of my plan, kicking the others to have them play along.

Thankfully Gandalf came at just the right time to save us all.

The looks I got from the others afterward, accompanied by a great deal of muttering about parasites were anything but friendly. I didn't bother to hide the fact that I rolled my eyes at the lot of them. Half the company went searching for the ponies, returning with them shortly. Some had actually gone hunting for the troll-hoard and spent a good hour or so in that cave burying gold. I wouldn't go any closer than necessary, my nose burning if I dared get close, the stench was that palpable.

The thought that I might have to use the sword Gandalf gave me caused mixed feelings. To wield a sword was not in either of my natures, instinct demanded I use my claws and fangs. Though to wield a blade would lessen the need to change in the face of danger and its use as a warning against orcs and goblins would be invaluable.

Once they were finished with the hoard we went and retrieved our things, moving camp so that we could get some rest after the night we had. After half an hour of watching the others rest, I decided I couldn't sleep with the smell of troll clinging to me. Getting up I looked through my pack for my soap and large drying cloth, grabbing both and a clean change of clothes, I turned to were I'd heard a river running only a small ways off.

"Where do you think you're going, burglar?" Thorin asked, tense and unwilling to sleep while the others did.

"To bathe before I cut off my own nose just to be free of this horrible stench." I said as calmly as I could with breathing through my teeth. "You might want to send the rest along to bathe as well after they've woken. I'll be back as soon as I can breathe without wanting to gag." Then I ran off to the sound of Gandalf chuckling at my choice of words.

"Don't venture to far, burglar! Call only if you need help!" He yelled at my back as I vanished between the trees.

Then all I could hear was the low whispers of the forest around me. The scurrying of animals and leaves rustling in the wind as I ran by.

Putting on speed I reached the river at a full run, dropping my things at the edge without stopping. I jumped in with all my clothes on, my head going under before my feet found the bottom. Holding my breath I swam toward the shore. Staying under for a few minutes, hoping that just being in the water would rid me of the worst of the smell.

Unlike my hobbit kin I have no fear of being in water. I was in no danger of drowning, my grandmother's kin oddly loved being in water. If I came across a problem I could change and be touching either shore in no time.

I kept an ear trained to the forest, to listen for anything came toward the river as I waded to the edge. Reaching out I grabbed my soap, then waded back to the deeper parts. Scrubbing myself over my clothes was the quickest way to get them clean. By the time I'd change into what I brought, what I'm wearing now would be mostly dry.

Holding the soap tightly, I went under a second time washing the suds from my clothes. Coming back up I headed for the shore again, but toward a rock formation that was already starting to heat from the sun. Stripping, I placed my shirt, waistcoat, trousers and underthings on the rocks separate from each other.

Nude as the day I was born, I swam back out toward the middle of the river once more scrubbing everywhere. Best to clean myself up now, I didn't know when I'd next get a chance to properly bathe. Not that I have ever minded rain, it just wasn't the same as submerging fully into water. The sound of fluttering birds and curious rabbits when ever one came close mixed with rush of the water over rocks on the far side.

It took me longer to wash off the smell of troll than I had first thought.

The sound of someone coming through the trees nearly startled me.

I went under quickly swimming to the edge, removing the suds as I swam. I walked on the shore wrapping my drying cloth around me as I heard more than one voice.

Off in the distance I could hear my companions move through the forest toward the river. I dried as quickly as I could then dressed with my hair still damp.

I reached for the rest of my now fully dry clothes from the rocks as the first dwarf came through the trees.

Kili spotted me with ease just as his brother came walking up behind him.

"There you are! We were wondering where you had gotten off to." Kili said as he and his brother walked closer.

"I was taking a bath, which by the smell of it you both need just as badly," I said, jokingly covering my nose as they reached me at the riverbank.

The look of surprise on Fili's face as Kili pushed him into the river was priceless. "You're absolutely right, this one definitely needs a good cleaning," he laughed.

I laughed along with them as Fili pulled his brother down into the water and they started a mock water battle. "Here, this will help get the smell out," I held out my soap to Fili who was closer to the edge.

"It's better than smelling of troll," I prompted after Fili sniffed the soap then startled at the faint smell of apples. "Try and bring it back to me in one piece." I said as I walked away as more of the company showed up to rid themselves of the troll stench.

Thorin and Gandalf were all that remained at camp. Thankfully Gandalf had no need to bathe as he hadn't made direct contact with the trolls.

I spoke as I packed away my things, "You should join them, you smell almost as bad I did. If you go now you might get there before the soap runs out. Gandalf and I can watch over the camp."

Thorin didn't move, only gave me a look.

"Go, please," I nearly begged, "before your smell makes me sick," as I moved to the other side of camp to escape the troll odor.

"Briar is right you know. None of the others will wish to be near you smelling like that," Gandalf chuckled. "We are more than capable of watching over things here."

With a grunt, Thorin got up and walked away toward the river. Once he was out of range, I went back to my bed roll. Combing my fingers through my now dry hair, I laid down. "Gandalf I'm going to try and catch up on my sleep. Wake me when most of the company has returned, please?"

"Of course, Briar," he answered back. "Rest now, little hobbit."

 

~*~

 

I woke to the sound of Kili and Ori talking close by. Without thought, I yawned and stretched on my bed roll as far as I could. When I opened my eyes the sun was already in the middle of the sky.

Some had come back from washing, a few were still dripping from their beards.

Not wasting a moment, I got up and started putting away my bed roll. Seeing I was a wake, Kili came over to return what was left of my soap. It was now a third of its size. I smiled at the look on his and Ori's face, clearly wanting to ask how I came across such a unique smelling item.

Ignoring their questioning looks, I finished packing then started helping in cleaning up camp. Once the rest returned, we'd be on our way.

At the last moment, I remembered to thread the belt and sheath of my new sword along side the belt holding up my trousers, hoping I'd never have an occasion to use it. Still, better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.

I had to bite back a smile as the others passed by me as they returned to camp. I knew exactly who else had gotten to use my soap after Fili and Kili.

I kept silent as we moved, hoping to leave the stone trolls and their hoard far behind us.

The sound of someone coming through the forest brought the dwarves closer to one another to face the danger together.

A few were almost run down by a strange man riding in a sleigh made of sticks and pulled by what looked like rabbits. Though it seems that Gandalf knew him as Radagast the brown, for he pulled him away to speak with privately. The others put away their weapons at the sight of Gandalf being friendly with the other wizard.

But before any of us could even think of what the half crazed man might be rambling about, there was the echo of a growl, amidst the chattering of the others. Beside me Bofur froze, and I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Was that a wolf?" I asked as I looked about. "Are there wolves out there?"

"No," Bofur said almost fearful. "No, that was no wolf."

"Wargs!" Thorin yelled, just as the beast struck. Riding in from the high rocks that surrounded us, the biggest wolf I'd ever seen in my life. I could feel the heat of its body as it passed over us to attack the others.

Thorin slashed high, taking it down as it landed, though a second attacked quickly. Kili shot it down, and it was dead by his second arrow. Up close the thing looked like a wolf, magnified and twisted into something from a nightmare. Roughly the same size as my second form, though higher in the shoulder it was less long from snout to tail.

"Warg scouts," Thorin said breathlessly. "Which means an orc-pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded. Thorin denied telling anyone else, and under the circumstances, I doubted he would have told anyone.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said gravely. "We must go, swiftly, before they find us."

"The ponies are gone, scared off." Ori said as he ran back from trying to retrieve them.

In my shock I had pressed closer into the Company, where Bofur deigned to put a hand on my shoulder, nodding carefully, as if to reassure me.

Radagast offered to lead the orc-pack away, and he did for the most part help give us enough time to escape.

When it came time to run, it was Bofur who made sure to stay by my side, Bofur and his brother and cousin, who ran much faster than I would have given them credit for.

Somewhere in the fray, pushed and pulled in the throng of thirteen dwarves, I found myself at the front with Thorin for a moment. As we hid behind the enormous jutting stones, he pushed me back, and Bofur took my arm. I would have protested to being pushed and pulled around, but I could hear the puffs of a warg's breath as it climbed atop the rock right above us.

I thought back to the Fell Winter and the wolves, to the fear of being caught, to letting others fall to a similar fate. The proximity of their enormous bodies and their puffing breaths, I felt my own breath shorten, my heart seizing. Body tensing to brace for the change, to fight back and protect the others.

When Kili shot the warg and its rider, and the others beat them down, it was like the vise around my chest was released. These are dwarves, not hobbits; they can more than protect themselves.

And then we were running again.

It wasn't long before we were surrounded and not much longer than that before Gandalf vanished.

"Where's Gandalf?" shouted Dori.

"To arms! The wizard has abandoned us!" I nearly fell as I was thrust back by Dwalin before he pulled out his massive battle axes.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered.

I pulled out my sword despite not knowing how to properly wield it.

"Get under cover, lad, there's nothing you can do with that," Bofur shouted, but I shook my head even as my grip on the sword tighten.

My voice was calm, "I can give one a bellyache if it eats me."

It amazed me that they could laugh at such a time, but laugh they did, even as Gandalf poked his head out from the rocks. "This way, you fools!"

Nearly all of us were in the crevice when the ugliest creature I'd seen in my life came close, riding a warg. I didn't even blink as Kili shot it, making it tumble forward, beast crushing rider. It took a hard shove to make me fall down to where the others were, just as the warg scouts began to fall.

I'd nearly dropped my sword and crashed in to Kili on the way down. Stopping short only to have Thorin topple me over as I turned to look back knocked the breath out of me. I dropped my sword as I landed with him on top. The moment he pushed off my chest to stand his eyes widened, "You're a . . ." One of the orcs fell over the rock opening, it tumbled down from the boulders above us. Without thinking I rolled us out of its path. Our fronts fully plastered together, there was no doubt in Thorin's mind about my gender now.

He quickly stood, turning to Gandalf with murder in his eyes.

Ori helped me with a hand up, passing me my blade without a word, and I shoved the sword back into the scabbard before I ended up hurting someone or myself.

Thorin was shouting at Gandalf, switching between to different languages and subjects.

But before I could make heads or tails about what, Ori was leading me down the path in the stone, as Gandalf and his wry smile followed along.

It was only when I looked upon the little kingdom, the beautiful city that I'd only heard stories of, seen in my dreams and my mother's drawings, did I realize the cause of Gandalf's mirth.

"Welcome to the Valley of Imladris," he said, smiling widely. "Though in common tongue it goes by another name."

"Rivendell," I murmured reverently to myself as the others grumbled as we made our way down to the city.

 

~*~

 

A horn blew just after we reached it, a party of mounted elves rode in and circled the company. The one who had been in the lead, with a circlet on his brow, looked our way and spoke to Gandalf, "Mithrandir."

Gandalf said something in elvish and Elrond shook his head. He dismounted, looking fluid and perfect as he responded, walking over to the wizard.

Turning back to us, he switched to common, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have met." Thorin said cautiously.

Elrond smiled, "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Elrond's next words were spoken in elvish. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked, the company tensed on reflex. Gandalf laughed and said, "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."

They pulled back to speak in a huddle as I slipped forward to stand at the front.

"We accept, of course," I said quickly before anyone else could speak, elbowing Thorin in the side discreetly as he muttered something that I'm sure was uncomplimentary.

 

~*~

 

The elves were very good company, and always welcomed guests. Even dwarves sometimes, though dwarves and elves don't always get along.

I understood more than ever my mother's words, when the elves welcomed the company for dinner. I had to bite back laughter when I saw how bewildered they were at the table, and eating my own leafy meal quietly, I listening to the conversation unfolding between Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin about the swords.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie," said Balin, and before I could manage a response, the old dwarf gave me a wry look before continuing. "Swords are named for their great deeds in battle."

"So you're saying my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I don't believe it is a sword," Balin shrugged. "I'm no expert on elvish craft, but if I were to fashion something so relatively small, it would be nothing more than a letter opener at best."

Balin's words barely stung, I didn't let them bother me. Letter openers were straight blades, after all, and certainly not the shape my blade was. A dagger, perhaps. A dagger just perfect for a hobbit.

The elves led us to a large chamber, with a patio of sorts in front. The company, when the dwarves very clearly expressed their distrust, was not dissolved, and everyone gathered together, save for myself and two others.

I accompanied Thorin and Balin when they spoke with Elrond in the library, and I listened as they spoke of moon runes, stating that they could only be read under the same shaped moon and time of year as the night they were written. I held in my gasp as I realized that I could see the moon runes clear as day, they were the shimmering words on the map I saw when Gandalf first showed us the map.

My mind drifted as they spoke of when the map could be read in less than a month's time. If I could see the moon runes then I might also be able to see the hidden door into Erebor. There had always been tales of my grandmother's kin, of how we could always see what others could only glimpse at times. It was the very magic that kept it hidden from others that showed us everything.

So deep in my own thoughts, I nearly knocked over a few stacks of books that were nearly as tall as me in my other form. As I tried to keep from bumping into a fourth I thought I saw a golden-haired elf passing through the shelves.

As the discussion ended the four parted ways, Balin and Thorin leaving while Gandalf remained to speak with Lord Elrond. Not wanting to eavesdrop I turned and left as well. Thankfully the first elf we'd met, Lindir, was in the hall and offered to guide me to my room.

The smile of gratitude didn't leave my face, as I was shown to a room with a proper bathing chamber and a _bed_ , a great big soft thing you could drown in. I was about to sink into it when there was a perfunctory knock and then my room was invaded by two dwarves.

"I'm too tired to deal with either of your antics. You can say what you came to tell me in the morning," I said as I fell into my soft bed.

Fili and Kili shared identical grins as they looped their arms through mine and dragged me away with them. I didn't bother to fight back, just watched the turns so that I would know my way back.

The next thing I knew I was several passages away from my warm room and over in the corner of the courtyard. The sound of breaking wood jerked my head round to focus on the rest of the dwarves. Gloin had broken a perfectly acceptable wooden table. The obviously drunk redhead grinned almost evilly at me and shouted, "Firewood!" before laughing outrageously. The other, equally drunken, dwarves proceeded to break a few more wooden furniture pieces as the less drunk ones collected the wood and started up a fire.

Dwalin plopped down by the growing fire and caught Kili by the side of his coat, dragging Fili with him to sit. I slipped out of their grasp as they went down. Both voiced their annoyance as I went to sit farther back from the fire.

Balin chuckled warmly at their predicament with trying to escape Dwalin. The powerful dwarf just laughed warmly and bodily held Kili down who in turn held down Fili. "Noow Lllad, yoour noot lleaving withoout a prooper mealll." Slurred out the drunken dwarf. Both tried and failed to free themselves from Dwalin several times before giving up and enjoying the fire.

While I sat slightly away from the others but still close enough to feel the warmth of the fire I noticed my pack had been placed with the others. Quietly I pulled out my sketchbook and began to capture the playful image of Dwalin, Kili and Fili. Halfway done, finishing the outline, Ori came and sat with me.

"Excuse me Mister Baggins but may I ask you a few questions?" The young dwarf sat determined beside me, a pen and his journal out and ready. I hummed back an agreement as I continued to draw adding in greater details.

"If most hobbits don't draw then why do you, if you don't mind my asking?"

I didn't pause as I slowly added the flames to the picture before answering. "No, some do draw. A lot even, just not with this," I held up the coal. "Though most prefer to embroider, create images in fabric that tell stories than ink on paper. Not that there aren't libraries full of books and journals written by our kin from the wandering days, but a tale woven into a cloak is just as important. I draw this way because this is how my grandmother taught both my mother and I, we all feel it makes the image more beautiful. And it's easier than carrying an ink well. Which you don't seem to be too worried about. How did you keep from spilling ink everywhere after everything your pack has been through?"

Ori frowned up at me for a second, his thoughts clearly not caught up with my words. The frown turned into a shy smile and he held out his ink well. "It has a built in stopper, if it turns upside down the top won't come off. Good for traveling but rather expensive. Nori got it for me when I completed my apprenticeship."

I looked with interest at the ink well. "It’s a wonderfully useful idea. I’ll have to see about getting one someday. But whatever did you apprentice in, if it's not rude of me to ask?"

Ori smiled cheerfully back before it dropped a little. His hand flew up to one of his braids in mild confusion. "I’m a scribe Mister Baggins. Is my bead gone or something?"

"Oh!" My eyes widened at his words, "You’re beads mean important things like that?"

"Aye, that they do." Balin sat down on my other side. "Our beads and braids tell a number of things such as status within what craftsmen guild you are, clan you're from, marriage status and the like."

I tilted my head back slightly to get a good look at the braid and bead Ori had checked on. "I apologize. I'd heard that beads meant something but I didn’t realize they were so informative."

"Do hobbits have anything similar?" Asked Ori.

"Well. A little maybe." I paused to think of a way to explain. "Mostly everyone knows everyone in the Shire, there is no real need for things that tell of status."

After a few moments of thinking I thought of something very obvious. It was just an everyday normal thing like Ori knowing that his beads would tell anyone his craft and his skill at it. "Embroidery is in a way to hobbits what beads are to dwarves. As I said we embroider our clothing and certain symbols and such mean different things. Not all of us have the money or time to do much embroidery though so it's not a perfect example but it’s the closest we have."

"Really?" Ori looked intrigued and I watched as the dwarf’s eyes fell to my pack and the inside of my coat sitting behind us with silver wire threaded in small twisting swirls on both. "Is that what you did to your coat and pack?"

"No, my mother did this, but this is a little different." I explained with a smile as I pulled both forward to rest in my lap. "It’s a traveler’s pack. I hope to add to it when I return home. Traditionally we embroider the tale of our travels on it or a wanderer's cape. There are some we have from the wandering days that are filled with embroidery and basically have our history told across them, even if it's from a single person's perspective." I lightly traced the embroidery my mother had made so long ago. Would I end up filling my mother's pack with history, making it my own with each stitch? "My mother wove this shortly after my father started courting her. It wasn't until after they were married that my father found out what had happened to his favorite coat."

"She used wire." Muttered Ori in fascination as he leaned in to take a better look.

"Oh yes my mother started this with the intent to fix these tears here," I traced my finger over the uneven patches of the pack. "Then continued on with it as a starting point for her travels. She didn't have many nor did she ever go as far as we plan to." I placed my things back with the others in a silent signal that the conversation was over.

Nori handed me a skewer with a couple of sausages and a few random carrots secured onto it. The prospect of meat ended any chance of more questions quickly and soon we were all sitting back enjoying the evening.

Like all the nights before, the dwarves joked and sang. This time though Bifur was the one singing songs, in khuzdul, which made even less sense with the hand motions the drunken dwarf made to explain the song. Making everything funnier after he nearly hit himself in the face twice.

Fili, Kili, Gloin, and Dwalin took it upon themselves to out do the singing dwarf with what could only be limericks in khuzdul. They thankfully didn’t add any helpful body motions; I doubt anyone would be safe with those four flailing their limbs.

I found myself relaxing; I truly couldn’t help but enjoy the ridiculousness of the situation. I'd never really seen anyone act so outrageously before and once I'd gotten over the shock of dodging limbs, I was laughing and smiling along with the rest at their antics. Even the grump of a dwarf, Thorin, was relaxing and smiling.

I watched as Nori suddenly pulled out a silver piece and held it up for Bofur to see. Bofur grinned at Nori and moved his hand down and made a questioning motion. Nori made a different hand motion. The two dwarves grinned at each other before Bofur called out to Bombur. The miner tossed his sausage at his redheaded brother. 　

The bench broke from under Bombur. Everyone broke down into laughter and Nori’s coin was flipped into Bofur’s hand. Dwalin lost the ability to speak properly and Gloin had lost his balance. Maybe the red haired dwarf hadn’t purposely broken that wooden table.

The rest of the night continued along the same line.

 

~*~

 

Despite the merriment of spending the evening with laughing drunken dwarves, I slept peacefully in my own bed.

Waking early I took my time getting ready. After a long bath I decided to finish my sketch from last night. I'd had to forcefully remove my pack and myself from the company, there is only so much drunken singing I was willing to listen to past midnight.

I'd just finished my third sketch, of Rivendell in the morning light from my window, when there came a pounding on my door. At least this time they waited for me to answer instead of just barging in.

Yanking my door open to stop the unending abuse on the wood, I was met with the sight of Kili's chest, "Yes?" I said looking up at the two outside my door.

Kili said he came with word from Thorin that he requested my presence as soon as convenient, which probably meant that he'd roared at his nephew to fetch the burglar, and Ori, who was waiting for my attention. Once he had it, he said, "I have a few more questions, but it can wait til later."

"Nonsense, we can talk as we go to the library and see if they have any thing on hobbits that you can copy down."

"But..." He looked apprehensively at Kili then back to me.

"Come on, then, no time to waste," I said to Ori then turned to Kili. "If Thorin thinks I'll just rush over whenever he calls, he's got another thing coming. If he wants a word with me he can come find me himself." With that I walked out, and there was little choice except for Ori to follow me.

Kili followed us both to a point then slipped away to join the others in the area the elves had offered them as a training field.

 

~*~

 

The two of us spent a good three hours in the library going over books, looking for anything that might be helpful on our journey. Ori and I had gone over more than twenty books before one of the elves came forward to offer us help.

After hearing of what we were doing, they offered to look for any regarding what we might come across on our way east and would leave us books on our table for the next day.

There was no way to avoid such a clear dismissal, and as we walked out, Ori said, "Do you think... I mean, it's not as if I'd have to _like_ the elves, just to use their library, right?"

"I don't know," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "I've found it very difficult in the past to dislike anyone who provides me with books to read, unless they're very bad books indeed."

Gently punching me in the arm, Ori said, "Come on, the others will be waiting."

"You go, I'm going to go find the kitchen and have a late breakfast."

 

~*~

 

Upon reaching the kitchen I spied that there really was very little meat to be found, despite what the others had thought. I had almost wished the dwarves suspicions were true, a slab of meat would have been divine after a dinner of leaves.

I was able to contend myself with a loaf of bread as I watched the elves hurry about the room. Not that their haste made them any less graceful, nor their actions seem menial.

More than once one would glance in my direction then continue on as if I wasn't there, not acknowledging me other than to refill my glass or plate with slices of fruit and bread.

By the fifth time the elves said something in their language and laughed, I couldn't help but glare. "That's very rude."

"So fierce for one so small." An elf patted me on the head and smiled down as wine filled my glass once more.

Before I could respond, from the doorway, Thorin said icily, "I believe I called for my hireling to attend me some time ago."

" _Hireling?_ " I growled. First he calls me burglar and hobbit as if it were an insult, and now he was basically calling me his servant. " _Hireling?_ "

"Contracted specialist," Balin said soothingly from behind Thorin's shoulder. "Come along, Briar, come along. There is something I would speak with you about. We can do so in your room, away from all these distractions."

I swept past Thorin grandly, my head held high. Twirling out of reach just as him tried to grab a handful of the back of my shirt. "Burglar, I would speak to you."

"Well, I don't want to speak to you." I said as I walked away toward my room only to stop a few feet away. "Balin, you wished to speak with me?"

Balin was turning his eyes to the heavens, and followed after me. "That's enough of that," Balin said as we walked to my room. "I think it's time to see what your capable of with a sword. Put you through some more paces, just to get an idea of what we're working with."

We worked in my room, so at least we were without an audience when I dropped my sword, twice, and managed to swing it in such a way as to slice through one of the bedposts. Balin had patted my on the shoulder at that and told me to freshen up for dinner. "We'll try again tomorrow, if there's time."

Despite the exhaustion, I was feeling good about the day's exertion. I'd actually practiced with a sword, and met elves, and had a lovely hot bath before heading down to lunch.

Then headed off to sketch more of Rivendell. The entire time I wondered how much fun it would be to explore in my first form, the smaller of the two I could change into.

 

~*~

 

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Thorin was waiting in my room, looking beyond furious. As it was, though, the sight of him sitting at my writing table was enough to shake me from my thoughts. "What on earth are you doing in my bedroom uninvited? Have you no understanding of private?"

He didn't bother answering, just rolled his eyes. "I should not find out from an elf that my burglar has been talking out of turn."

"I'm not your anything," I snapped, the smell of him blending with my own scent in the room. "I'm entirely my own person, thank you very much, and there was nothing in the contract that allowed you to just barge into my personal quarters at any time and invade my privacy!"

"The contract specifies I provide your accommodations to all practical extent. Right of entry is implied." Waving a hand dismissively as I was about to object, he said, "You should be with the company. We could not reach you in time if there was danger, nor could you reach us."

It didn't seem as if he was going away, but that didn't mean I had to pay attention to him. Granted, he was hard to ignore, but I was more than willing to make the effort. Skirting around where he sat, I pulled out my pack to put away my sketchbook and coal. I decided to look through some of the clothing the elves had left in the closet for me.

"You shouldn't take charity from the elves," he said in his rumbling voice, and it took all the control I had not to toss him from the room.

"Whether or not I choose to accept help from elves is just that, my choice," I growled, fighting back my body's natural reaction to bear my fangs. "I'll take what I need and say thank you, rather than cut my nose off to spite my face."

Standing up to loom over me, he thundered, "You are in my employ and you--"

Placing my hands on my hips, I glared right back at him. "You might be king to the rest of the company, but you are not _my_ king, nor my father! I'm going to do what's best for the company, no matter what your orders might be!"

His eyes locked with mine and the moment felt charged with something I didn't know how to define. He stepped closer, just a slight shift of his weight, and I felt as though my heart had just jumped into my throat. Before I could even blink, he turned away and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I sank down onto the edge of the bed, feeling strangely shaky. Why did I feel so weak, now that he was gone? Would he leave without me when the time came, angry as he was?

 

~*~

 

The need to _go_ , to move, even just to walk the halls was to strong to resist anymore. Being careful that no one was near, I changed in to my smaller form and slipped out my door.

The pads of my paws soundless on the stone, I trailed off after every new scent I encountered. Keeping to the shadows, my dark fur blending easily making my blue eyes look as if they were floating.

In this form I could hear the footfalls of the elves before they passed by my hiding place in the shadows.

I startled more than one elf as I made my way back to the company.

Still unnoticed, I scent marked each dwarf and their belongings. I decided to stay after I finished, lounging on a nice smelling coat.

Not a minute later, Fili lifted me from my spot. Carrying my closer to the fire, he stroked my fur gently.

"What ya got there laddie?" Bofur asked once he noticed my purring.

"Find 'em sitting on Kili's coat," Fili rubbed along my ears making me dissolved into a puddle of purrs.

Staying for a time wouldn't hurt. Not if this is the treatment I was going to get.

 

~*~

 

"Good evenin'." I'd been wandering the halls of Rivendell for some time, not tired at all despite the late hour. The quiet voice coming out of the darkness would have made me jump if I hadn't heard him coming down the path.

"Good evening, Mister Bofur."

"Just call me Bofur, if ya don't mind. You lost yer way as well?"

"No, merely wandering without a care," I smiled, feeling lighter with someone to talk to.

Patting the bench beside him, he said, "Would you be willin' to accompany me back? After a little rest, o' course. Not that you'd be needin' one. Your kind prefer the nighttime, don't they?"

I merely blinked at him, refusing to answer.

Bofur pointed to my shadow along the floor. The twitching points on my head could be explained away as a trick of the light, but the swishing motion of a tail was undeniable.

With a sigh, I sat beside him and looked out at a garden terrace overlooking a small waterfall. "Do you know, I could probably tell you which of the plants in this garden could be found around the Shire just from smell alone? But all I could probably do is poison you with them. I never bothered to learn how plants could be used to heal, or even how to really cook them beyond the basics." I thought for a moment, "Though that would most likely end the same in this case. What I can have is not safe for a hobbit or for a dwarf, I imagine."

"Certainly not. See if you gave a dwarf large amounts of that there verbena," Bofur nodded toward the plant. "He'd become giddy and, after enough of it, wouldn't even be able ta breathe."

"Odd, seeing as that is a favored tea among hobbits. I always thought plants would have different effects on the different races. You're far brighter than you'd like the others to know."

With a smile, Bofur countered, "Yer more clever than ya let on, as well."

"I read, a lot." I say without shame. "I spent a lot of my time reading growing up. It was the one thing to do that had no rules or boundaries. I could go anywhere, be anyone, do anything. No fear of anyone finding out. Of hating or fearing me."

"And now you're here, a burglar, on a journey to face a dragon, with all of us," he said, his eyes twinkling. "This is only the beginning. Ya did well enough with those trolls, didn' you?"

"Gandalf saved us, not me."

"True enough, but ya gave him the time ta do so." I couldn't resist returning his coaxing smile with one of my own, and he sighed happily. "Stick with it, lass. I stand to make a packet if ya make it through ta the end with us."

"Why on earth would you make that wager?" Surprise flooding my voice.

Shrugging, Bofur said, "The odds were very temptin', very temptin' indeed, and once a cat gets its mind set on sumthin', it never lets anythin' stop it from getting what it wants. Not even a dragon."

"I can only hope those words to be true in this case." I smiled softly, grateful to feel like I had one genuine friend in the company. Someone I could truly trust. I finally had to ask, "Anyone else would have thought it was a trick of the light, so how'd you know what I was?"

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until finally Bofur answered, "A long time ago, on me ma's side, an ancestor came across a pitch black cat caught in a rabbit trap. Didn' even hesitate, just cut it lose. Before his eyes it changed into a lady, more beautiful than any he'd seen before. She told him for his kindness he and his blood kin would always have luck on their side. But to be careful, the more good they had the worse someone else got."

"The axe in Bifor's..." I gestured to the side of my head.

He nodded, "A cousin, on my father's side, lost his right foot the exact same day my brother got hit. Got crushed by a boulder, had to be cut off because of the infection. Bifor barely survived his own fever, though no one thought he'd make it." He looked forward, his mind off in a different world, "A blessing of the Cait Sidhe is a double bladed sword. It's only safe if you handle with absolute care and respect."

Coming back to himself, he said, "I think it's time we headed back, 'fore the others send out a search party."

I agreed as my mind started running away from me to dreamland, and I stumbled my way to my room after guiding Bofur back to camp, all without passing any dwarves or elves. It was something to be grateful for as I left a trail of clothes on the floor before crawling into the beautifully soft bed and falling deeply asleep.

 

~*~

 

It was far, far too soon to be was woken up by the sound of my door being slammed open. Pulling the covers over my head with a whine of protest. "Come on, Briar, up you get. It's time for some exploration."

Poking out of the covers, I glared at Kili, "Now?"

"Yes, now!" His glee so early in the morning was torture.

Groaning, I covered my head, "Could I have a few moments to get dressed, _please_?"

With a smile, Kili said, "Be outside in five minutes, or I'm to drag you out in whatever you're wearing at the time."

"Your uncle said that to you all the time growing up, didn't he?"

The young dwarf just smiled wider and walked out the door.

Waiting until the door had closed, I scrambled for my spare clothes.

I was going to be having _words_ with a certain someone later. I pulled on my clothes quickly, wanking the door open to walk out. Kili stood by the door as I finished the last button on my shirt.

"Exactly where are we exploring?"

"Everywhere."

"Of course."

 

~*~

 

The following days were much the same.

Kili would come barging in and haul me away to explore with him.

Then it would be hours and hours before Kili finally decided we should stop and eat. Somewhere along the way, the two of us picked up Ori, Fili and Bofur.

Ori by the library the first day. Kili having just enough patience to let Ori mark his place in the book he was reading as I scanned over the titles on the table left by the elves. By the third day, it was Bofur by the garden smoking a pipe by himself. Fili would find us out of boredom by the end of lunch most days, sometimes showing up in the morning with Kili, bleary eyed as me.

Occasionally, we encountered the others and elves alike through out our wanderings. We found mostly empty rooms and endless pathways twisting this way and that. The others becoming hopelessly lost after a time.

One memorable day, we got both Dwalin and Gloin to 'go for a swim' in the fountain. In full view of everyone, they splashed about in their skivvies.

And other ever night I would wander the halls as a black cat.

Sometimes a dwarf would find me, sometimes an elf, though both would pet me if I held still long enough.

Bofur would sit and hold one-sided conversation with me about his life whenever we crossed paths. It wasn't long before both his brother and cousin came to the same realization as he had. They too would sit with me and talk of their own lives and adventures.

The nights I wasn't a feline were spent in the library going over the books and maps, and anything else I could find.

 

~*~

 

After two and a half weeks of endless exploring, the five of us made our way to the makeshift campground for dinner as the sun began to set. We'd been told that someone had gone hunting and none of us wanted to miss out on the meal.

It was a merry gathering, passing around ale and plates of roast boar, and I was able to slip in unnoticed. The others not so much. There were calls of where they had been and why they were gone for so long. Sitting between Dwalin and Kili, I exchanged small smiles with Bofur.

Soon enough, the dwarves were singing, playful songs with words they made up on the spot, passing around the next line at random and yet making it work. I was laughing so hard that I was on the verge of crying.

Kili dragged me to my feet and led me through a dance I was barely able to follow. It went much more smoothly as the music sped up and I lost myself to the beat. Faster and faster we moved, the other dwarves laughing and cheering and stomping their feet in time, until eventually Kili got tripped up by his own feet. The others roared with laughter as he nearly fell against Bombur, catching himself at the last moment.

My cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

"Burglar." Thorin's voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. The rest of the noise died away, leaving my ears throbbing at the sudden lack. "Balin. We are needed."

I couldn't think of a reason why anyone would call for me, but I didn't dare say so. Balin's smile had disappeared and I followed along behind him, hoping I hadn't done anything to upset Thorin more. Being led down through a series of caves really didn't help make any easier.

Moon runes and prophecies seemed like things a hobbit had no business being involved in, especially with the way the dwarves and Gandalf seemed to be avoiding the disclosure of the journey's true purpose.

The only thing that kept me from sliding away into the shadows was that every time I so much as even shift my weight, I would be pinned in place by a hard stare from Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond said calmly. He shook his head, holding up his hand in a pacifying gesture. "I will not stop you from leaving whenever you wish, although Mithrandir is called to a meeting of the White Council tomorrow to discuss the implications of this quest."

"Then we leave tonight," Thorin said, his face hard as he snatched the map back and thrust it into an inside pocket of his gambeson.

Gandalf shook his head, stroking his chin. "No. You must be here when Saruman arrives, or he will be in an easy position to bypass the meeting and stop you. No, you will leave while we are busy in our discussions; there is something I need to present to the council, in any case."

"Why did you warn us?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand, but I wasn't sure that Thorin _could_ simply ask something otherwise, especially of an elf.

With a lift of an eyebrow, Elrond managed to convey how completely unimpressed he was by Thorin's bluster.

"I doubt there is anything I could do that would stop you or change your minds. So I will not waste my time nor yours with an attempt." Elrond swept out, followed by Gandalf, and I stepped closer to the edge of the precipice we had been standing on, staring out at the moon in wonder. Glancing down at the sheer drop, I felt an itch at my neck, from someone staring.

Turning, I froze at the glare that he was aiming at me. I couldn't think of anything to say. When he finally turned away contemptuously, my thoughts swirled. What had I done this time? How could I make he not hate me?

The comforting pat Balin gave my shoulder as he followed Thorin didn't help much, and I sighed before making my way up the smaller, almost hidden staircase to the left. Wherever I end up, it was better than having to trail them back and have the others pick up immediately on Thorin's attitude. I couldn't bear a return to the distance of before with the rest of the company, not after the feeling of acceptance that had swept over me after the last two weeks and the impromptu party.

 

~*~

 

I headed to the library to see if there was anything I might need that the elves would be willing to part with. On previous encounters, the keeper of the library had given me permission to take some of the books with us when we finally decided to leave.

It somehow wasn't surprising that Ori was there, stealthily reading the titles of every book written in Westron. "We can take some."

"Can we?" Ori's eyes lit up and he almost instantly had five books in his arms. "We can't weigh ourselves down too much or Mister Thorin will be upset."

"So we'll have to choose carefully." Looking around, I sighed as I spotted familiar titles. "I think we should start with these."

Leaving Ori to start looking through the books I placed on the table. "Do you know if they have any books about dwarves? Or about Erebor?"

"Maps as well," I added as I placed two down. "And information about dragons. Though it's not very informative. Oh, and one on how different herbs and remedies affect different races for Oin."

Leading him through the shelves, I reached out seemingly at random, stacking a book or two into his arms as we circled the shelves back around to our large study table set before an open window. Dismayed at the size of the pile, Ori said, "I think we would need a separate pony just for books in order to take these."

"You can't read elvish, can you?" Ori shook his head mournfully, as he paged through a beautifully illustrated book about flowers.

"I know a few words of Sindarin and other languages, but not enough to be fluent, so there's no need for half of these," I said, studying a map to try to make sense of it despite not being able to decipher half of what was written on it.

With ease, I return about half of the books to their proper places and add two more to our pile. "Perhaps if you could tell me what you're looking for in more detail. Remeber, we're on a journey," I said with a rueful smile. "And, unfortunately, it means we're extremely limited in what we can carry through the wilderness."

Sucking in his cheeks, Ori thought hard about what was really needed as he looked the books over.

I looked over the books thoughtfully before picking out two. "These will serve Oin well as they stand, covering the identification of plants to the east of the Misty Mountains and basic healing techniques for all of Arda's races. I'll come back in the morning for them, and any maps we'll need."

"Can't we take them now?" Ori looked like he itched to stuff all the books in his satchel and run so far that none could stop him. The sight made me chuckle.

"There are some things that will need to be copied after we've finished sorting, but they will be ready long before we'll need them." With a small smile, I said, "And I'm sure you may come back and visit after our journey to learn their language as you please."

Ori looked thrilled and terrified in equal measure at the thought of returning here.

 

~*~

 

Once the sky grew dark Ori returned to the company. I remained to finish making copies of the many books we had chosen, but could not take, into the three thick journals the elves had left for us to use. Those, along with the others, equaled seven books in total.

All of which would be added to my pack, except the one Ori had clutched to his chest the moment he read the title.

I had no problem spending the whole night in the library. Though my kind loved to sleep for long periods of time, like any cat, one night of missed sleep wouldn't hurt me in the least.

It was in the early morning pre-dawn light that I finally returned to my room to pack up.

Replacing everything back to where it belonged, I ran to the kitchen to grab some lembas bread to add to my supplies. Once I returned I took a much needed, though quick, bath.

Afterwards, I dressed then lifted my pack and headed off to join the others just as the sun finally rose.

 

~*~

 

In the end, I didn't regret forsaking my bed as the sight of the cheerful company of the dwarves sleeping in a massive dog pile more than made up for it.

As I handed over a blank journal and a block of what I'd been assured was ink, it just needed to be mixed with water in order to be usable, Ori looked as if he wanted to hug me for my thoughtfulness. Ignoring his gratitude, I shot him a look full of wry amusement. "Just make sure you study that Sindarin so we can have a proper conversation about books when this journey is over. And don't forget to write me as well, if you can."

He gave a small bow and a soft smile before going to add the items to his own pack.

The sight made me dare to hope that I would still get to see his smiling face after all was said and done.

The tension that filled me at that thought was enough to smother any happiness I might have had.

The feeling left me to sit awkwardly and shift my weight as we all waited for word to head out.

The next words I heard were a curt order to stand up and move quickly down to the exit Lord Elrond had advised us to take.

The first stage was a blur of rushing away and making sure to stay hidden, but once we were well away from Rivendell and into the foothills, it started seeming more like one of the walking holidays I would take when I was feeling restless. Turning my face up to the sun, I sighed happily as I soak up the warmth.

From the front of the party, Thorin shouted, "Keep up! We've no time for market-day strolls!" I fought back a glare even as I picked up speed, concentrating on walking as I amused myself by imagining several painful and embarrassing fates for him to suffer, from a tripping over his own feet to his furs developing mange.

 

~*~

 

By the time the rain started a few days later, we'd missed lunch several times over, and were well on our way to missing another dinner, and my hunger was starting to gnaw at me. The foothills had given way to bare rock, and if I had to listen to one more word about gold, the primary topic amongst the dwarves for cheering each other up, I might just eat the lot of them myself.

We stopped for dinner, if it could be called that. No fire, no shelter but a rock overhang, no meal other than lembas bread passed around and chewed with grim determination. I took mine and started walking again, because no rest was better than the pretense that rest would be possible in the circumstances. I heard a few groans behind me, but the inevitable order to continue came as I'd expected.

Thankfully, the order finally did come, and I slipped away as the others fell into a fitful sleep.

Heading south as fast as possible, I changed as soon as the others were out of my hearing range. My paws pressed against the moist ground.

Knowing I only had so much time, I scented for prey of any kind. Picking up a whiff of deer not far off, at the edge of the foothills at best, I wasted no time in racing toward them.

Switch to my smaller form as I reached the glen to get a better chance at the prey's vulnerable spots.

The kill was quick and clean. Snatching a doe by the neck from the tall grass as I shifted again was easy. I didn't bother with the others, though I went back for the one left behind.

A young buck had fallen and snapped its hind leg in its panic. I snapped its neck before it could cause itself anymore harm.

Finishing my meal, I left the remains for any scavenger that might past by.

Licking the blood from my muzzle as I rushed back towards camp, I changed back to my hobbit self after I got close enough. The warmth and satisfaction of a good meal flooding my veins.

 

~*~

 

I almost couldn't find it in myself to be scared when the stone giants started fighting, the buzz of a full stomach having dulled my senses. The terror only struck when I saw that Kili had almost fallen to his death trying to leap over to join his brother on the ledge they were still trapped on, only saved by the combined efforts of the three dwarves closest to him. Reaching out, I took a firm hold of Fili's arm, pulling him closer even as he screamed his brother's name.

"We must jump!" I wasn't sure who said it, couldn't hope to tell in all of the noise and confusion, but my hold on Fili as he attempted to move was enough to set me in motion. I followed as we all leapt from the stone giant onto a ledge that would hopefully stay still.

Our feet slipping as we landed. I pushed Fili forward on to solid ground as ledge gave out from under us.

Dangling from a loosening handhold, I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose as I dug my claws deep into the stone. I could hear the others shouting and hoped no one would react badly to what I was about to do.

It was inevitable that I would have to change in front of them.

In a blink, my paws were pulling me up to an arm like iron that was reaching for me. I wanted to scream at the stupid dwarf, but I couldn't in this form. Thorin's face was inches away as I clung to his shoulder. Hanging on for dear life, I watched in shock as Thorin slipped as Dwalin tried to haul him back up.

Without a thought, I lunged my top half forward. My claws digging into Dwalin's leather cuff as his grasp on Thorin's arm started to slip as well. With one yank, I had the dwarf back on mostly solid ground.

Someone's hand grabbed my scruff, pulling me up. I dug my hind claws deeper into Thorin's coat and sunk my teeth into his sleeve, refusing to let him go until we were both safe.

Using me, the others were able to lift us back on to the ledge. I finally retracted my claws from Dwalin. Lifting his arm, he saw the leather filled with ten small holes.

Dwalin let himself fall to his backside against the mountain in shock at the sight of it.

The stunned silence confused me for a moment, before it clicked in my mind. The company had just witnessed a hobbit change in to a cat and then cut into Dwalin's wristbands.

Everyone knew the leather could survive any weapon imaginable, it's why it was so hard to come by and why he wore them over his wrists.

To see tiny holes after only a few minutes of contact with my claws was a shock to everyone, including myself.

"It might be best if we find shelter," Balin said to break the quiet of the group.

"That would be best," Thorin growled as he gave me an odd look. I was to exhausted to move from my position over his shoulder.

Those in front started to look for a place to weather out the storm. There was a shout from Dwalin and we all tumbled into the large cave he'd found.

None of them felt much like talking as we all settled down, and I curled up on Kili's bedroll too tired to change back. I drifted off to sleep to the stares of most of the company.

 

~*~

 

I wasn't sure how long it had been, though my fur was still damp, I woke up to darkness and the unmistakable sound of the something moving in the mountain around me..

Shifting back, I realized my shirt and coat were still soaking wet, plastered to my person so I'd placed them on a rock to dry.

Moving slowly, I looked around and saw the others were still asleep. Kili was still on watch and was, unfortunately, already slumped over, so I had no one to ask if they could hear the noises too. Carefully, I stood up and started to move about the cave, looking for the source of the sounds.

"Briar?" Fili blinked as I made to walk past him, and I would have cursed if I hadn't been trying to be silent. "Where're you going?"

"shh," I hold a finger to my lips, then motioned to the others, noticing that Thorin had woken at the sound of his nephew's voice. "Can you hear that?"

Shaking his head in answer as well as to clear it, I whisper, "I think there's something else here, either farther back or in a cave below us."

Blinked the sleep away he looks around as well, only to settle on me.

Seeing his eyes widen, I look down and realise I had forgotten I'd removed my coat and shirt to dry them. Leaving my altered waistcoat and bare stomach for all to see.

"You... You're _female_?" Fili squeaked, loudly.

Not caring about my attire, I held my finger to my lips again to keep him quiet.

But it was too late, the others were already waking. There were grumblings at first and looking around for the source of the noise.

There was a near silent "Oh" from Bifur that drew everyone's attention to its cause.

The sudden silence was almost eerie. The sight of dropped jaws circling around me even more so. "Really, you're that surprised? I thought you told them?" I looked to Bofur then Thorin as I asked.

It was a fair question, even if the most of the company shot the dwarves in question a poisonous looks.

Before anything could be said, the world seemed to fall away underneath our feet.

 

~*~

 

Falling through the floor of the cave should have been terrifying, if I'd been a normal hobbit, mostly it was just annoying. It was made worse by starting and stopping repeatedly, bouncing from one rock wall to the next, each time seeing the terrified faces of the dwarves as they struggled keep from falling on top of me.

With ease I had shifted. My smaller size making it easier to move about with each free fall, landing on my paws each time. More than once I had landed on the others to alter they landing to prevent a broken limb or cracked skull as we fell.

The final landing was intensely jarring, a cage-like wooden structure swaying around us as the others tried to find their feet. They were overwhelmed by untold numbers of goblins, foul and reeking and somehow just _wrong_. The dwarves fought like tigers, ferocious and determined, but they had no chance against the sheer number of enemies swarming over us. Someone's hand on my head shoved my small form to the ground and I stayed where I was put til the stamping feet over head passed.

Screams in the dwarvish language rang out as they were dragged away one by one, fighting so hard that my blood burned to join. It seemed they would fall off the edge of the narrow walkways and bridges that stretched out over infinite blackness if even one took a wrong step.

I was being left behind. As I crept forward, I saw that Ori notice my absence.

"RUN!" Ori locked eyes with me, frantic and pleading, and I turned in time to see a goblin dropped down to seize me by the scruff. I twisted and dung my claws through its face. It threw itself backwards away from my razor shape claws, it ended up overbalancing, rolling both of us over the side of the walkway and falling into oblivion once more.

 

~*~

 

I landed in a patch of giant mushrooms that smelled like worn boots. I had a few bruises and scrapes from landing on my feet against the slanted walls on the way down second time. Fortunately, the goblin that had attacked wasn't as lucky.

Standing up resulted in a twinge of pain all over, but I easily stood up regardless, as the goblin was snarling and trying to get up as well.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness instantly, making things out in the weak light that glowed from some of the rocks and mushrooms.

A noise drew my attention to beyond the goblin. What I saw made me startle, because a strange creature was looming over the wounded goblin. It began beating its head in with a rock.

I watched as the creature dragged the dead goblin away, further into the dark.

Following along at a distance, hoping it would lead me out, I spotted something gold on the ground.

A ring. Shimmering, with runes dancing on the inside. I felt compelled to change form and pick it up.

Just as my fingers touched it, magic flared through my veins. It called to me, like the gold sickness of men and dwarves that my grandmother warned me of.

Only it was stronger, twisted, like the very thing wanted to devour me.

Pulling my hand back in shock, I stared at the little trinket. I couldn't leave something like this to be found. No one should have that power.

I slipped it in to my pocket. I then rushed to catch up with the creature, shaking the discomfort from my skin as I went.

I came upon a cavern of sorts, filled mostly with water. There, on a rock in the middle of the underground lake, was the creature.

Looking about while keeping it in my line of sight, I noticed a tunnel that seemed brighter than the others.

"What is it, precious?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere as the creature disappeared from atop the rock, then reappeared moments later directly in the water a few feet in front of me, its gaunt face pulled in to a sickening smile. "Is it soft? Is it _juicy_? What is it?"

"It is very _rude_ to call someone an it." I said as I drew and held out my sword, the point touch the creature as it tried to come closer.

"It hurts us!" The creature's howling was pitiful as it flung itself back, but I just shifted my grip and kept my sword ready. "The elves made it, they made it, nasty, nasty, _cruel_ elves!"

Cautiously, I said, "I'm not sorry it hurt, I only wanted to make sure you didn't hurt me."

"We was not going to _hurt_ the thing, no, we wasn't, precious!" I didn't believe a word, then the creature clapped his hands and said happily, "We was just going to _eats_ it!"

Waving the sword back in his direction, I said, "Well, I don't want to be eaten. I wish to leave this place and find my friends."

The thing wiped its spindly hands over its mouth. "Friends tasty? Friends juicy? Friends crunchy? Like fishes? Yes, yes, juicy, crunchy, scrumptious fishes!" Clapping his hands again and hopping from foot to foot, the thing said, "Never thirsty, always drinking, all in mail, never clinking!"

Cocking its head to one side, it said, "Is it lost?"

"No, merely sightseeing that which is normally unseen," I said and brought the point of the sword up as the thing leaned in.

"You like riddles, yes?" My mind going over a way to part with this creature and get out from under the wretched mountain. If need be I could just change into my larger form and tear apart every goblin in the mountain to rescue the dwarves. "Perhaps we could trade riddles while you show me the way out?"

The creature responded to my words by bowing and scraping, resembling nothing more than a cub caught at mischief.

"Riddles! We love riddles! We will help if it wins! We knows the way!" It looked at me softly then turned and glared. "But if we win, we eats it!" it said as it reached for me again but backed away when the sword swung toward him again.

"Deal. Which way?"

 

~*~

 

We traded riddles, the little creature gleeful and resentful in turns, but the air was gradually getting fresher and I took it as a good sign.

"Why on earth do you make that noise? Gollum, gollum?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nasty, mean, calling us names." It turned back towards me, a look of such malevolence in its eye that I automatically took a step back, my hand going into my pocket to grasp the ring to protect it from this _thing_.

It reached for something, only to look frantic as it searched the ground. "Nasty, horrible-- _Thief!_ "

My hand clenched as it lunged, the ring slid over and around the tip of my index finger as I moved out of its path.

It moved with terrible swiftness back to where I'd last stood, sniffing along the wall where I had stood.

Everything looked distorted as I watched it howl, broken nails digging gouges into its own skin as it cried out for its birthday present.

"We hates it, we _hates_ it! We will crunch its bones and take back the precious, yes, eat up the nasty little _thief_! Nasty hobbitses!"

It started crawling on hands and knees as it searched.

Looking down at the ring, I couldn't help but feel revulsion as its magic crawled over my skin. I wanted nothing more than to take it off and throw it away. But I couldn't, not with that thing right there and no way out of the mountain.

The creature started muttering to itself about where I might have gone.

With my sword back in its sheath, I followed the creature as it took off to the exit in an attempt to catch me.

 

~*~

 

The sun felt heavenly on my skin as I ran after the scent of dwarves, ignoring the discomfort of the ring.

Once I was a good distance away, I allowed myself a chance to really breathe.

"We have to go back!" The shout made me feel like laughing, just like the mad little creature I'd left behind in the darkness, because it was Kili and that meant he was alive and possibly the others as well.

Quickly I yanked of the ring, stuffing it in to my pocket once more and turned to join them, only to pause when Thorin spoke.

"We can't," Thorin said grimly. "We have no chance of surviving another encounter with the tender mercies of a goblin horde."

"Are you suggesting that we leave our burglar behind to face them alone?" Gandalf looked down at Thorin from his considerable height and my breath caught as I waited for the response.

Clenching a fist, Thorin said, "You know that we can't. She should have never come with us to begin with. This journey is no place for a hobbit, especially a woman. She more than likely made it out and headed back for the Shire, where she belongs. We had no right to take her from her home in a bid to reclaim our own."

I walked out from behind a tree and headed toward the others, though none noticed. "You didn't 'take' me from my home, I chose to join you of my own free will."

" _Briar_!" Kili was the first to reach me, running into me with a hug. I hugged him just as hard. "You're alive!"

"Hobbits are sturdier than we look," I said wryly, as he pulled away. "I fell from the pathway, but I landed on my feet."

Eyes twinkling, Gandalf said, "And stole yourself away, as a good burglar should."

"How did you escape?" Thorin looked forbidding again.

Waving my hand through the air, I said, "That's not important now. What matters is getting you back to your home."

A howl in the distance made all of us jump and stopped any chance at talking. It was unmistakably a warg, and there was no chance that it would be alone. We were running before any of us could consciously choose to do so.

We ran as far and fast as we could before the wargs started to draw close. Seeing the cliff ahead, there was no choice but to climb. With ease, I leapt onto the closest tree limb, then the next and the next.

The orcs and wargs approached as the sun sank in the sky, taking their time now that their quarry was trapped so thoroughly. I moved from branch to branch as the others fought the wargs, covering each other's escape into the trees. I offered a hand where needed.

We were chased into the other trees as the first started to fall. Until we were trapped in the last tree at the cliff's edge.

Gandalf started throwing flaming pine cones and soon we all were, driving the wargs back to where their orc masters watched and waited.

It wasn't enough.

The tree soon started to give, falling backward over the edge. The roots being the only thing keeping us up.

Fall thousands of feet to our deaths or be torn apart by wargs seemed like horrible choices.

The pale orc was unmistakable, and I was glad didn't understand what it said. Gandalf shouted for them to hold on, but the orc stepped forward with a terrible smile, pointing his mace directly at where I was perched. As I shift my weight I realized why, I'd left my shirt and coat at the goblin's door. My smooth stomach and the waistcoat holding up my breasts were visible for all to see.

Thorin looked at me in horror, then his face went blank. He didn't looked back as he brought himself up to stand on the trunk of the half-fallen tree, getting his balance and then stepping forward.

Someone screamed Thorin's name, a desperate no. He paid not the slightest attention, all his focus on the orc as he strode forward and broke into a run, his sword flashing. It seemed like he could conquer anything, but the white warg leapt and Thorin fell, only to rise and fall again when it went for his throat.

I scrambled to her feet, for once not thinking anything of the great danger to myself or anything else. All I could think was that he was alone, and he shouldn't be.

There was no time to wait, no chance of someone else being the one to charge in, because there _was_ no one else. I refused to watch Thorin Oakenshield die. With a hiss, I charged forward, slamming into and knocking the orc off balance. I pierced his heart with one stab of my sword. I saw another one move and raised the bloodied sword again, standing over Thorin with the calm determination that I would kill any that dare try to touch him.

The first of the warg riders was almost on me when I heard battle cries and then there was Dwalin's axe and Fili's sword. I swung my sword one-handed, the other slashing at anything that came within range and moved my feet like I was dancing with warg and rider both as added more force with each swing.

I didn't realize the eagles were there until the warg that I had been about to rip out the throat of by changing was picked up and thrown over the cliff's edge. I looked around desperately and saw that the orcs were retreating, being harried by sharp beaks and talons. An eagle picked up Thorin and I rushed to pick up his shield as it fell from his hand, knowing he would want it back when he woke up. He had to wake up, no matter how pale and still he looked; he had to.

I found myself picked up in the eagle's claws and then tossed over the cliff, much like the wargs had been, only then I was on another eagle's back and holding on for dear life. "I never imagined I'd see world from the clouds, and definitely not like this."

"It is a rare sight indeed, little sister. Do not worry, you will not fall."

I nearly jumped, startled beyond words to hear the eagle speak. "I never thought I would. Eagles are some of the best flyers around, are you not?"

The eagle didn't answer, and I wondered if I'd offended it.

They flew on for hours, towards the rising sun, and I kept shooting anxious looks at the others but most especially Thorin, the only one still being clutched in an eagle's claws instead of carried in the comparatively safety of its back. When we at last were set down on a bare, high rock, Gandalf was the first to reach him, and his grave look made me hesitate.

"The hobbit?" Thorin's voice was weak, but it was there and he was alive.

I couldn't make out what Gandalf said in return nor what any of the others said as they crowded around Thorin, with the buzzing in my ears. It wasn't until he was on his feet, his piercing gaze on my face, that I could understand what was being said. "You! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Before I could say anything as he picked me up, shaking me by the shoulders before gathering me into a tight embrace.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked as he let me go, stepping back to shake me again. "You must never take a risk like that again. _Never_ , for all that I owe you my thanks. I have never be happier to be wrong for doubting you, and my apologies for ever doing so."

"Yes, well, I'll try to avoid certain death in the future, and you're forgiven," I mumbled.

He smiled, just a little, but it was enough to have me smiling hesitantly in return before I was being clapped on the back, pulled into rough hugs, and made much of by the rest of the company. Balin held me by my shoulders, his eyes twinkling. "You might make a decent swordsman yet!"

"Aye, but the lad's got to work on her battle cry," Dwalin said with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know," Balin said, stroking his beard with his free hand. "It's not traditional, I'll grant you, but a hiss would to fit her nature."

I rolled my eyes at them, then looked up at the silence that followed.

"Our home." It was a whisper, but there was so much emotion in Thorin's voice that I all felt it down to the bone as we all turned to follow his gaze towards the Lonely Mountain. It was beautiful, undoubtedly so, but I found that I couldn't look away from the others' faces and the raw emotions shown there. I'd never thought I'd see Thorin look so happy, the hope and longing in his eyes almost painful to view.

              

~*~

          

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** finishing this in under three hours right after nine-ish hours on the other one? dang! i need sleep, i'm surprised i can see straight. 
> 
> Finished & Edited January 2015


End file.
